Killing Blow (Episode 2.3)
Killing Blow is the fifth and final mission for the Merovingians in Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us". Transcript Flood: It is time, {Redpill}. Time to prove your worth to the Merovingian. We -- well, mostly I -- have discovered how to end this disgusting little insurrection. It will involve a delightful little virus and some wholesale slaughter. Now run along and collect your tools, hmm? Operator: You'll be meeting Russette Franguiadakis in here, and getting that virus Flood mentioned. Russette Franguiadakis: Ah, {redpill}. I trust you know enough about viruses to know what a Hellspawn is? And how careful you need to be with it? Russette Franguiadakis: Well don't just stand there gawking! Take this! Operator: A Hellspawn virus... wow. The Frenchman is serious about this. Russette Franguiadakis: Now go, and whatever you do, do not get that virus anywhere near our systems! Flood: With that virus in hand, you are prepared to deal with our rebellious friend...but there is one other matter to attend to. It would seem that our military friends want to help. It's rather cute, really, they want to play too! Go to this location and find out how they propose to help. Operator: There are two of those commandos here, with some sort of plan to present to you. Flood: Hmm, so these commandos think we need their help? Of all-- oh, wait, it's you we're talking about here. Yes, I see. Bring the commandos with you to the next location. They'll use their device to weaken the Desayd clones, while you eliminate all remaining enemies and place that delightful virus into Desayd's system. Operator: Listen, {redpill}, I think you can take theses clones out on your own. It;s up to you... you can leave the commandos if you want. Whatever you do, though, get that Hellspawn virus into the computer system, and make sure you take out all the Desayd clones. We can't leave a single one alive. Operator: There's a terminal hooked up to Desayd's cloning network! Get the virus in there now. Operator: You ever seen one of those Hellspawns in action? Desayd's system is probably already out of commission. Desayd: Sally sells sea shells... you die now! Operator: Huh. Seems like Desayd's cloning process doesn't always turn out the best copies... Desayd: ... Desayd: Your existence is excruciating to me. Ergo, I will eliminate you. Desayd: Remain motionless while I remove your life! Desayd: Die, dimwit! Operator: You've eliminated all of the clones! Nice work. Operator: This is where the commandos will set up their transmitter equipment. Flood: Desayd is somewhere within this location. Find him. Kill him. Do not fail. Operator: Short and sweet in here, {redpill_name}. Take that traitor out! Desayd: So it all comes down to this, does it? My plans, my schemes... murder and mayhem! You think I will indulge this impudence so freely? Think again, fool! Operator: Desayd is down and it is ugly! Very nice work in there. Now you can get out! Flood: It's a time to celebrate, {redpill_name}. The traitor is finished, and all his copies have been destroyed. This just shows how powerful we are when we work together. Speaking of which... how about you show some teamwork and go get me a mimosa? There's a good human. Completed NPC mobs *Elite Guard: You made a big mistake coming here! *Elite Guard: You made a big mistake coming here! *Blood Drunk: Die! *Blood Drunk: Die! *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.3) Category:Episode 2.3 Missions